Warriors of Legend
by dmoose18
Summary: During his battle with Majin Buu, Gohan is thrown into the world of Remnant. In order to find his way back and save his world, he must first save the one that he's ended up in. Along the way, he meets many new friends and new enemies. But there's one person in particular who interests him the most...Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl. (Probably dead, message if you want to adopt)
1. The Warrior's Crisis

**Hello there everyone! Welcome to my first ever story, Warriors of Legend! I hope you all enjoy it. First, I have to lay down a few pieces of information:**

 **1) This is an A/U in which Gohan never met Videl. His only knowledge of her is as a fighter in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and as Mr. Satan's daughter.**

 **2) This is a shipping story! Gohan x Pyrrha is the pairing and it will not be changed. Arkos lovers, please don't kill me, I have a plan to make Jaune happy too! I'm not just gonna leave the guy out in the cold :)**

 **3) The update schedule for this story is definitely up in the air. I am a highschool student first, so my writing schedule will have to work around that. For now, I would say anywhere from a week to 2 months is the update window. Very wide, I know, but my schedule is unpredictable.**

 **That's all I can think of to say for now. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

 **EDIT: I'll be making some changes to this chapter whenever I notice something I don't like. I think I rushed this one out because I was so excited for my first story and the final product suffered. Please continue to review so that I can improve from my mistakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Warrior's Crisis**

"Buu! He's coming back!"

"That didn't take long…" Gohan remarked, surprised to see his foe return so soon after being soundly beaten. With his potential unleashed, he knew he was the strongest warrior on the planet, and perhaps the strongest in the universe. Buu also knew this very well, he'd even admitted it right before he'd blown himself up. So he reasoned that if the Majin was coming back, he had to have a trick up his sleeve.

"It's him, but why? Surely he doesn't want to fight Gohan, unless he's managed to improve in the last hour." It seemed Piccolo shared the same sentiments as his student. Buu didn't have the greatest mental capacity in the world, but he wasn't that dumb either. He had to be hiding something. The Namekian decided to keep a close eye on the beast for any signs of deceit or deviousness.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see what he's up to. Stay here and try not to get sucked into the fight," Gohan instructed everyone as he took to the air, flying in the direction of Buu. He set himself down once he was far enough away from the group, and waited for his opponent to reach him.

 _Why is he back so soon? What could have changed? I just don't get it, I'm not sensing any difference from before._

The Saiyan could hear Mr. Satan shouting at Buu from a distance, attempting to chastise him for killing his daughter and so many others. He wasn't too focused on that though, his mind was racing to figure out what edge Buu though he had. He watched as the Majin laughed maniacally in the face of Hercule.

Trunks, ever the confident and naive little troublemaker, spoke loud enough for Buu to hear his taunt. "Hey, I'll bet he's bluffing guys, 10 to 1 he runs away again!"

Instead of getting angry, his eyes widened as he grinned evilly and shouted right back at them. "Come on then, little worms! I want to fight you NOW!"

Gohan, along with everyone else, was shocked to hear Buu's challenge. _What!? He's just going to ignore me and try to fight them? What is he playing at? Regardless, I can't let him get what he wants. Whatever his plan to beat me is involves him fighting Gotenks, so he won't get to._

"No way! That is NOT gonna happen. You're fighting me Buu, you got it?"

The Majin laughed once again. "I have a score to settle with them first, then I'll take care of you, stupid boy!"

The warrior refused to back down. "Sorry pal, but you're not the one making the rules around here. If you wanna fight someone, then I'm your man!"

Completely ignoring Gohan once again, the pink beast taunted Trunks and Goten. "What happened boys? Don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu? You were rearing to go before, but now that your friend showed up you're acting like cowards. COME ON!"

Piccolo did not like the direction in which this confrontation was heading. Completely ignoring the opponent right in front of him and trying to goad the boys into fusing...something certainly felt off.

 _This is absurd! What is he up to?_

* * *

Buu was getting closer to convincing the stupid little brats to do their fusion trick, he could feel it. He knew they wouldn't back down from the challenge. As long as the others didn't interfere, he would have their power to himself.

"Now, why don't you do your little magic so we can get started." As he said this, the Majin split two globs of skin off from his back, using his telekinetic control to guide them down behind his legs and off the back of the rock formation he stood upon.

"Fine!" the brats yelled in unison.

The spiky haired one spoke first. "I'm ready, with Gohan on our side there's no way we'll get beat."

"Yeah! I'm sick and tired of hearing this pink guy run his big goofy mouth," the purple haired one agreed with the other idiot.

"Goten, Trunks, hold your ground for a moment. I'm sensing some kind of...deception."

 _Oh, if only you knew how right you are, Piccolo._

"Come on Piccolo, you've gotta be kidding! He's not smart enough for something like that, he can't even _spell_ deception." That loudmouth was starting to make Buu angry, but he held back for the sake of his plan. If he wasn't able to absorb both Gotenks and Piccolo here, he would have no chance of winning.

"Let's go!" Finally, the two brats jumped down in front of where the strong one was. Now all they needed to do was fuse, and the Majin would have his revenge.

Of course, things could never be so easy. The strong one spoke to the brats. "You two stay back, I'm dealing with this one myself."

"But…awww come on, we're really good!"

"This stinks, we can't just stand here and watch. I wanna fight!"

The blobs of skin were in position, but the brats still hadn't fused. _Damn it. If the strong one keeps talking, I'll have no chance. Shut up, stupid boy!_

"Don't worry 'bout a thing Gohan, you haven't seen me and Trunks in action yet! When we do fusion, we're unbeatable! Watch this, okay?" It seemed as though the strong one was confident enough to let them proceed. Confidence that would prove to be their downfall.

 _That's it boys, do your little fusion for me…_

"Now...are you ready Goten?"

"Yeah, this time we should definitely start off as Super Saiyan 3."

As they started their dance, Buu was practically giddy. He was so close to achieving his goal.

"Fuuuuuuu-sion. HA!" After all was said and done, the Majin stood before that sniveling little brat who'd taunted him before. The tables were turned now though, they'd fallen into his trap.

 _Yes...perfect. Now all I need to do is absorb them._

"Sorry you were missing me _ugly_ , but now I'm back and stronger than ever."

 _A fresh mouth as always. I won't have to hear it for long though. The power of Gotenks and the mind of Piccolo...unstoppable._

"Well Gohan, I hope you don't mind if I take it from here. You're looking like you could use a little break. I'll beat on Buu for a little while, then I might be nice enough to give you another shot at it."

The strong one smirked. "Nice attitude, you've definitely got some Vegeta in you."

"Thank you," the blonde brat replied.

Buu laughed to himself at the fact that they were woefully unaware of their fates. _Now, time to capture some brats._

"Wait Bee! Y-you're runnin' the wrong way!" As Buu moved the blobs towards their targets, he noticed Mr. Satan chasing after Bee. This ordinarily wouldn't have been an issue, if not for the fact that Bee was barking at his blobs of skin, attempting to warn the brats of the danger.

The Majin increased the speed of the blobs. _If this keeps up, someone is going to notice. I have to get this done quickly._

Mr. Satan continued to cause a ruckus, drawing the attention of Piccolo and Gohan. "Bee, no! If you keep runnin' that way, you'll end up killin' both of us!"

 _That's it. I've had enough of this, it's time to absorb them. First up, Gotenks._

He guided the blob near Gotenks close enough to jump onto him, but before he could do so…

"What is that!? Gotenks, look out!"

The strong one shot a blast of ki at the blob, incinerating it. Buu was speechless, his mouth hanging wide open. He was so shocked that he had totally forgotten about absorbing Piccolo. Unfortunately for him, that part of the plan fell apart immediately afterwards.

Piccolo saw what had transpired, so he was able to put two and two together. "Look out, he's trying to absorb us! Gotenks, Gohan, Dende, take to the air! He could have more of those things crawling around beneath us!"

 _NO! He can't get away! Quickly, I need to absorb him now!_

As Piccolo tried to take to the sky, the Majin willed his other blob to fly at the Namekian. However, Gotenks had turned to look at him when he'd called out the warning, and saw the blob coming from behind. He too shot a ki blast at the blob, and with that Buu's plans were ruined.

 _This...this can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THEM BOTH! NOOOOOOO!_

* * *

"Whew, that was a close one! I can't believe he was gonna try to absorb us. He's not as stupid as we thought, but he failed so I guess he's still a big dummy anyway."

"Gotenks, this is not the time for taunting and foolishness! You allowed Buu to goad you into fusing, and if he had absorbed both of us Gohan might have been in trouble! You're too naive, you have no self control!"

"Calm down Piccolo, jeez. It's all good. He _didn't_ absorb us, and he _isn't_ going to beat us. Now that we know his plan, he can't catch us off guard again."

The Namekian merely growled at this, since he knew Gotenks was likely correct. Buu couldn't possibly have any more tricks up his sleeve. From how furious he currently looked, it seemed that the Majin was out of options, leaving Gohan and Gotenks to beat the beast into oblivion and end this nightmare.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" It looked like Buu was going to have another temper tantrum, so Gohan decided he'd have to beat him before that could happen.

"Gotenks, Piccolo, stay here. I'm going to put him down once and for all."

Gotenks wasn't too pleased to hear him say that. "Hey, wait a minute. I'm finally fused again and you want to have all the fun yourself? Now that's just not fair, let me take him on!"

"Absolutely not, I made a mistake by letting you fuse in the first place. This is my fight now, I need to take him out quickly before he can cause any more trouble."

With that, Gohan sped off towards Buu and landed a hard roundhouse kick on his right side that sent him flying. He phased out and reappeared behind the Majin, backhanding him down into the dirt.

As soon as the monster hit the ground, he was right back up on his feet. Now blinded by rage, Buu started firing volley after volley of ki blasts at Gohan, intent on incinerating every last piece of him. Eventually the saiyan had enough of it, and shot skyward to escape the firestorm.

"You're finished Buu! MASENKO-HA!"

With that, Gohan fired the signature blast of the Demon School down at the Majin. As the blast hit Buu, he could hear the screams of the monster. He let his ki flow for a little while longer before ending his assault, hoping he had done enough damage.

When the smoke cleared, Buu was still standing. It seemed as though he'd just barely gotten his guard up in time, but he was still clearly injured. His eyes had a psychotic sort of glint to them, and soon he started laughing in a matching tone.

"You can't kill Buu. Buu can't die, Buu will live FOREVER!"

"Sorry, but I don't think that's a promise you're gonna be able to keep. Your back is against the wall, and I'm about to end you for good. This attack will be the last, goodbye Majin Buu."

Gohan dropped into the signature stance of the Kamehameha. The Majin knew what was coming, and he knew he would have no way to avoid it.

"Damn it…"

"Kaaaa-"

 _"Damn it…"_

"Meeee-"

"DAMN IT!"

"Haaaa-"

"STUPID BOY, BUU WILL KILL YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME, NOBODY MOCKS MAJIN BUU AND LIVES!"

"Meeee-"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the saiyan charged the final bit of his ki blast, the Majin let out a guttural and primitive scream that shook the very Earth. His anger was rising to new heights, his helplessness pushing him to dig deep into the primal evil power that lay within. His scream was directed straight at Gohan, and just like when he was trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it was powerful enough to tear open a hole in the universe.

"What the h-" was all the saiyan had time to get out before a rip in space opened up around him, and sucked him into whatever alternate dimension Buu had managed to tear into this time. Up until this point, Gotenks and Piccolo had been staring in shock and confusion at the scene playing out before them, but when he saw Gohan about to disappear, the Super Saiyan 3 took action.

"NO, GOHAN! HANG IN THERE, I'M COMING!" Gotenks flew as fast as he could to try and grab Gohan before he disappeared completely, but he was too late. The warrior was already long gone by the time he arrived. Buu however, was still screaming and causing massive damage.

"YOU! You're gonna pay for that you jerk!" Gotenks landed a hard right hook on the Majin's face, knocking him flat on the ground and effectively ending his rampage. As soon as he stopped his yelling, the hole disappeared, leaving Gohan's whereabouts a mystery.

Piccolo was nearly speechless. "No...Gohan...how could this be?"

"Big brother, no!" The Goten in Gotenks took precedence for a moment, mourning the possible loss of his hero. His face quickly morphed from one of sadness into one of pure rage. He was done playing, it had cost him his brother.

"You. I'm going to kill you for that. Get ready Majin Buu, because I'm not fooling around anymore."

The Majin only smirked, he couldn't believe his luck. Now he had an opponent that he could at least fight evenly. Things were starting to look up for Evil Incarnate.

* * *

"You know Pyrrha, it was a really good idea to go on a shopping trip. I thought it would be boring, but we've all been able to pick up some pretty neat stuff!"

"Why thank you Jaune, I thought it would be nice to get off campus and have fun as a team. The last time we did anything truly grand was the food fight." She giggled as she thought of it. That day had ended with Ms. Goodwitch being...less than pleased with them. It was only thanks to Ozpin that they didn't end up having to serve any detentions. Still though, even if they had, it would have been well worth it. Ruby's plan truly did come to fruition, it was one of the best days they'd had at Beacon, at least in Pyrrha's opinion.

Since then, there hadn't been much allowance for fun in their schedule. True, the short game breaks with RWBY during their study time in the library had been nice, but that was the extent of their free time to mess around. Jaune was constantly in need of help with training and schoolwork, but Pyrrha was happy to do so for her partner. Besides that, Ren had his hands full keeping Nora on track with her studies as always, which was only compounded by the fact that their schoolwork was piling up on them as the Vytal Festival approached. Everyone's excitement about the upcoming dance, festival, and tournament, only made it that much more difficult to be studious.

So in light of that, the redhead had decided it would be a good idea for their team to get off campus for a few hours, and recharge their batteries so to speak. It worked out for everyone to take a shopping trip into Vale. Nora needed new ammunition for her grenade launcher, Ren needed more maple syrup and pancake mix to feed his partner's breakfast addiction, Pyrrha herself needed a dress for the dance, and Jaune needed...a guitar...for some unknown reason. When she'd attempted to figure out what he needed it for...

 _Jaune, may I ask why you need a guitar so badly? I've never known you to be fond of the arts or skilled in music, are you trying to learn?_

 _Uhhh…it's for…a thing…_

 _…A thing?_

 _YES! Uhh…a thing! A really important thing! Oh look, that's a fancy one!_

He'd taken off to look at the guitar that was now strapped to his back before she could question him further. If the warrior had to guess, it was likely something to do with his enormous crush on Weiss. That was all he ever seemed to think about, how to woo the Schnee heiress. If only he could realize he was barking up the wrong tree, heaven knows she'd thrown plenty of bones straight at his face. Yet despite that, he'd ignored every single hint and continued in his pursuit of the one person he was least likely to land. At this point, Pyrrha was beginning to lose hope of making the boy notice her. She cast a sidelong glance at him, who was at the moment talking animatedly with Nora about the newest video game on the market.

With a small tap on her shoulder, her attention was shifted to her other teammate. "Pyrrha, when would you like to make our return to Beacon? I believe your dress was the last item on our list that we needed to acquire, and it is now in your possession."

The redhead gave him a small smile. "I'm not sure Ren. It's nice to just walk around the city and take in the view, wouldn't you agree?"

Her smile was returned in full, a rare sight indeed for the normally stoic boy. "Very true, but there is only so much time we can allow ourselves to dawdle. I will leave that judgement up to yourself and our leader though. I was simply wondering so I can plan my evening."

Jaune picked this moment to interject. "We won't be too much longer Ren, does anyone have any last requests before we head back?" Nobody responded, so it was decided that they would start heading back to the airship station. On their way back, they passed the docks that were still in disrepair due to RWBY's recent escapades fighting crime. A small part of Pyrrha wished that she'd been there, it sounded like an exciting time. It was admirable that their team had taken such an initiative to help Blake assuage her worries. However, she also realized how foolish it was to fight a criminal organization on their own at this stage in their education. Still though, she had nothing but respect for them considering that they did it anyway despite the odds being against them.

As they were about to round the corner leading away from the docks, from behind them came an incredibly strong gust of wind, so forceful that they and all the people around them were knocked to the ground. Windows shattered, loose articles of clothing and anything that wasn't rooted to the ground went flying. As the gale force winds continued, Pyrrha was barely able to keep herself from rolling any further by rooting Miló into the ground, forcing herself up into a kneeling stance. She was glad that she'd decided to wear her combat outfit today. As the redhead raised her gaze upward to find the source of this ridiculousness, her mouth hung open in shock.

A hole. A literal hole in space. It was beginning to open up right before her very eyes, electricity sparking all around it, and the wind coming from within it. Her utter shock and terror at this sight was only topped by her curiosity. From what she could tell, the wind was only affecting the area on their side of the hole, just their luck. As it grew larger and larger, a clear picture was starting to form, almost as if she were looking through a peephole into another universe. She could see a shirtless pink beast, despite its color it looked even more terrifying than the worst Grimm. Before she could get a better look at its features though, her view was blocked by a wall of...orange?

Immediately after that, a body came flying through, and shortly afterwards the hole closed. The gusts of wind and sparking of electricity ceased as well. As the redhead rose from her kneeling position and pulled Miló from the ground, she got a better look at the figure that lay in the middle of the street. It was a man, that much was for sure, but he was lying face down. All Pyrrha could see was that he was dressed in an orange martial artist's gi, with a blue undershirt, waist sash, boots, and wristbands. His hair was jet black and spiked up at an almost impossible angle, she wondered if he used gel or if it was always that way. He had the body of a fighter, which both worried and intrigued her. His muscles were well defined from what she could see, and it looked as though he would be taller than her if he were to stand. Well, not in her heels, but that was beside the point. Would he be a friend or a foe? She hoped for the former, although it seemed that they would hold an advantage over him due to his lack of a weapon. Was he an alien? The manner of his arrival caused her to think so, but his features looked entirely human. It was something that she'd have to investigate further.

She heard Jaune speak from behind her in a commanding yet simultaneously timid voice, drawing her attention back to her team. "Is everyone okay?"

Of course, Nora was already standing and was the first to speak in her eternally upbeat tone. "Yep! That was fun!"

Ren rose a bit slower and more carefully, it seemed as though he'd been hit by some debris and was bleeding a bit. "I am alright, I have only sustained a few injuries, my aura should take care of them quickly. I am currently worried more about the civilians and the damage to the surrounding area."

"Right, whenever you guys are ready we should start making sure people are okay. Pyrrha, what about you? You good?"

"Yes Jaune, I'm fine. Although I think we have another problem that we're overlooking right now," she said as she gestured with her sword to the man on the ground behind them. As soon as she spoke those words, a gasp of air was heard from behind them along with a rustling of clothing. It seemed the new arrival had awoken.

* * *

 _Well that was painful…_

That was the first thought among many in Gohan's mind at the moment. Buu had caught him off guard with that attack, if one could even call it that. The saiyan was pretty sure it hadn't been on purpose, but when beings made of pure evil get angry enough, strange things tend to happen. Speaking of which…

 _Wait a minute, where the heck am I anyhow? The last thing I remember is Buu hitting me with that scream, and some sort of portal opening around me. The combined force of that and his scream knocked me in, but that's all I know._

It was clear that he was no longer on the battlefield with Gotenks and Piccolo, he would have been able to sense them. Which brought up another thought, he couldn't feel any familiar energy. That concerned him greatly, he'd be able to feel Gotenks or Buu's energy from anywhere on the Earth. Combining that with his knowledge of how those two escaped from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber meant there were only two possible conclusions. Either he was on another planet, or he was in another…

 _Oh no. Ohhhhhh no no no no no. Do NOT tell me I was just sent to an alternate dimension in the middle of a fight to save the universe. You've gotta be kidding me! Gotenks is evenly matched with Buu, but because of the time limit on the fusion and their tendency to fool around, they don't stand a chance of beating him! I have to get back to Earth before it runs out, but how!?_

"Excuse me? Are you alright?"

Gohan stood up and slowly turned himself in the direction of the concerned sounding female voice that had just addressed him. As he took in his surroundings, it seemed that he'd ended up on a city street by a dock, and it also seemed like his entrance had caused a large amount of damage to the area. He felt guilty about that, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. As he pointed his gaze forward, his eyes came to rest on a group of what looked to be four warriors around his age.

One was a blonde boy with white armor pieces covering his chest and shoulders, a black sweatshirt underneath, orange bracers, brown gloves, worn jeans, and black boots. Another was a boy with long black hair, with a magenta streak on the left, that was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were almost the same color as that streak of hair, and he wore a dark green top with white pants and black shoes. The shortest of the group was the one his eyes moved to next, with bright orange shoulder length hair and turquoise eyes. Her sleeveless top was a mix of white, black, and grey, along with a detached white sleeve on each arm. She wore pink fingerless gloves along with a pink skirt, and her boots were a white with pink accents.

The fourth member of the group, who was also the one closest to him and had been the one to address him, clearly stood out from the rest in Gohan's mind. Her waist length hair was in a ponytail, a stunning scarlet shade of red, and her eyes were a piercing emerald green. The girl's countenance was at the moment one of concern and caution, but it didn't detract from her beauty in the slightest. A bronze circlet adorned her head, with teardrop shaped emeralds hanging low by her ears on chains connected to each side of the circlet. Her strapless top was two layered, with leather above and a bronze V-neck underneath. She also wore a black miniskirt with red ankle length drapery wrapped around it. Her brown, mid-calf boots had high heels, about 4 inches, and bronze trimming. The rest of her outfit consisted of elaborate bronze armor, including greaves and cuisses for her legs, bracers for her arms, and a gorget at her neck. She was currently holding a shortsword and a shield, both of which matched the color scheme of her outfit.

Gohan normally would have taken the time to stop and have a nice conversation with them about their world, technologies, and other scholarly interests of his. For example, it was odd to him that the black haired boy seemed to be carrying dual sub-machine guns, while the other three looked to be carrying more primitive weapons such as the sword and shield of the blonde. Unfortunately he didn't have enough time, he needed to know where he was and how to get home. It was a longshot, but maybe these people could help him?

"Well, whether or not I'm alright is relative, but physically I'm okay if that's what you're asking. I'm sorry about the damage caused by my arrival here, I really had no control over it. I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I'm really in a rush to get back to where I came from right now. Could you tell me where I am?" He gave her a smile and dropped his guard to try and convey that he wasn't a threat. From what he could tell, none of them had enough power to even lay a scratch on him.

The girl seemed confused for a second, but quickly her face shifted to a much brighter look, and she dropped her guard just as Gohan did. "Gladly, you're in the capital city of the Kingdom of Vale, which is located on the continent of Sanus. Does any of that sound familiar to you?"

"Unfortunately not, it seems as though I'm a long way from home. What's your planet called?"

"Planet? Well, I guess it's no surprise from the circumstances of your arrival that you might be from another world. We call ours Remnant."

 _Darn, I guess I really am a long way from home. If I wasn't in such a hurry I'd like to stick around for a while and research, but I have to get back to Earth. How though?_

"Odd question, but do you know of anyone on Remnant who has knowledge of inter-dimensional travel?"

The blonde chose this moment to finally speak up. "Inter-what now?"

The black haired one addressed both Gohan and the blonde to answer each respective question. "Jaune, if I am understanding this man correctly, I believe he is referring to travel between alternate realities. This is merely theoretical in the highest levels of our scientific research, so to answer his question, no we do not."

The blonde, who Gohan now knew to be named Jaune, merely responded with an "Oh," and an extremely confused look.

"Hey Ren, what does all that stuff mean?" The orange haired girl was now tugging on the sleeve of the other boy, demanding to have the situation explained to her.

"Nora, I'll try to explain it to you later, but I don't think you'll be too interested on the subject. I myself don't know much about it either. Right now we should focus on the situation at hand."

The girl smiled brightly and nodded her head, and with that all eyes turned back to Gohan. He had no idea what to do now, all he knew was that he likely had 15 minutes at most to get back to Earth before Gotenks' fusion ran out. The question of how he would do that was still up in the air though, as this conversation had only informed him on his location. It hadn't helped him at all to figure out how to get back, which was a big problem.

 _Come on Gohan, think! What logical way could you get back to Earth? These people have no knowledge of inter-dimensional travel, and neither do I, so science is out the window. How did Buu do it? From what I saw, all he did was get angry, power up, and...yell really loudly...Man, that sounds like something dad would do. "I say we punch it really really hard!" I guess once you get powerful enough you can yell through dimensions? It's all I've got for ideas, so I have to try it, otherwise the Earth is toast. I need to find somewhere that I can power up and not cause any damage to their city._

"Well thank you for the information Ren, Jaune, Nora, and…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

The redhead smiled warmly once again. "My name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. May I ask what yours is?"

"My name is Son Gohan. It was nice meeting you all, but as I said I'm in a really big hurry. I'm sorry for causing a disturbance, but I have to go now!" As he finished his sentence, he took to the sky and flew off to find a location devoid of life to execute his escape plan. This of course, left team JNPR practically speechless.

Except for one Jaune Arc.

"DID HE JUST FLY!?"

* * *

After flying around for a few minutes, Gohan set himself down in a desert area without much life. He only had 10 minutes left, he needed to make this work, and fast.

 _I guess when Buu did it, he just powered up and yelled really loud. I might pop a lung, but it's worth a shot._

He put himself into a horse stance and focused all of his energy, raising it as high as possible. As his power rose, his aura and the electricity around it became more violent, the wind and the landscape responding to this change by gusting and shaking in an equally violent and chaotic manner. After a minute or two, his power was reaching its climax, and he was ready to give his plan a shot. He filled his lungs with as much air as he could manage, and then let it all go in an earth shaking shout.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...and nothing happened.

 _No...I can't give up now! I have to try again, otherwise Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo are all going to die!_

So he did. He tried again, and again, and again. About twelve more times in fact, before he was totally out of breath and couldn't shout anymore. His state of mind was growing more and more panicked as time ran on. He estimated that he had about one minute before Gotenks' fusion ran out. He took a moment to catch his breath, and raised his power higher than he ever had before. Then with all of his might, he yelled one last time…

Again, nothing happened. The 30 minutes of Gotenks' fusion was up, and Gohan was still stuck on Remnant. Things were not looking up for the Ultimate Warrior.

* * *

 **I'm sure you all have PLENTY of questions regarding what is to come, some of which include the fate of Earth. I assure you, that will be explained in the near future. For now though, I'd like to take a moment to discuss the difference between timelines, universes, and alternate dimensions. Just so that nobody gets confused.**

 **Universes are just the space and time for specific existences. The Dragon Ball world has 13 of them, and it's never explained in RWBY but I'm going off the assumption that there is only one universe in their world.**

 **Timelines are separate lines of history, created by individuals meddling with the way events in time are originally supposed to flow. The most obvious example is Trunks coming back to the past to save the world. Trunks' timeline was actually the original one, but when he went back in time he created 3 more. The first of which being the one he directly affected, what is commonly referred to as the "true timeline" in which the events of DBZ take place. The second one is the timeline Cell comes from, and the third is what is referred to as the "unseen timeline", one in which Cell never comes back to the past and the Androids are dealt with without his interference.**

 **Dimensions are an entirely different concept. Universes exist within timelines, and both universes and timelines exist within dimensions, if that makes sense. We know that universes exist within timelines because of the fact that there is a "Future" Zeno. Think of dimensions as entirely different planes of existence with different histories and rules. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is the only alternate dimension within the Dragon Ball canon that I can think of, unless you were to refer to Whis' staff as an alternate dimension since Goku and Vegeta trained in it. In the HTC, there are no other universes, and time runs at a radically different rate than it does on Earth. The universe that Remnant exists in is contained within an alternate dimension, and that is what Buu tore into with his space-time rip.**

 **Phew, that was a lot to type out. Hopefully you all understand it now, I'm not sure how much I can clarify past that.**

 **Anyway, this A/N is already long enough so I'm going to cut it here. If you like this and can't wait to see more work of mine, the closest you can get is Power Within, a Teen Gohan x Ruby story written by my buddy Xman321 that I edit/co-write for.**

 **Read, review, and I'll see you next time!**


	2. The Warrior's Despair

**A/N: I'm back earlier than expected! I'll explain why at the end, but this chapter was always meant to be short. Don't expect my normal uploads to be under 5,000 words, this is an exception. Once the story gets off the ground and we get to the meat of things, I expect 5k+ every chapter.**

 **Alright, I'll keep the A/N short just like the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Warrior's Despair**

 _Goten...Trunks...Piccolo...no, it can't be…_

Gohan let his power go, dropping to his hands and knees. Partially due to needing a break from yelling his lungs out, and partially because he couldn't stop the despair and sadness that was creeping into his mind. He had failed _again_ , and he simply couldn't handle the emotions that sent through him. His last failure had cost him his father, and this time it had likely cost him his whole world.

 _I have to put my faith in Gotenks, but from what I've seen they were evenly matched. That automatically pushes the fight in Buu's favor, because unless Gotenks caught him off guard, there's no way he could have beaten that monster before the time ran out...which means…_

Tears started to brim at the corners of his eyes, his fingers scraping across the dirt and his hands balling into fists. His world was gone, there wasn't any hope left. His father was dead, Vegeta was dead, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, all dead. Now his brother, Trunks, and Piccolo were all dead too, there was nobody left to defend the Earth. There wasn't even any point in trying to get back, what would be left for him there? The universe was at Majin Buu's fingertips, and it was _all his fault…_

"DAMN IT!" he shouted, his voice cracking slightly as he cried. He raised his fist and slammed it down, creating a web of cracks in the ground surrounding the saiyan. What was he to do now? Everyone he ever knew or loved was dead, and he was stuck in an entirely different dimension. What meaning did his life even have at this point? He was simply a failure of epic proportions, the strongest in the universe that could never protect what mattered to him.

With Cell he'd gotten cocky, and his father had to step in and fix his mistake. He could still remember their last conversation before he'd teleported Cell away.

 _I'm really proud of you, my son._

 _Dad? What are you…_

 _You listen to your Mom and keep hitting those books, okay? Tell her I'm sorry, but I'm not going to make it home this time. Goodbye, Gohan._

 _DON'T LEAVE US!_

But it was too late, his father was already gone. The moment stung even more when he remembered that it had all been for nothing, the bio-android had simply come back minutes later and immediately killed Trunks. He'd been ready to give up again when Cell charged his Kamehameha, but only his father's words of encouragement had been enough to snap him back to reality.

This time, he'd foolishly let Gotenks fuse, his cockiness getting to him once again. As if he hadn't learned his lesson the last time. The Majin's original plan hadn't succeeded, but Gohan still lost anyway the moment he let Buu get angry. It was clear that he was hopeless without the help of others, and now he had no one.

The worst part was that he knew nobody would be angry at him. Nobody would blame him even a little bit. It had been the same with Cell, he'd messed up so many times yet everyone had tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. Gohan had said he understood at the time, but he knew better.

 _I'm sorry everyone, I truly am. I let you down again, and this time there's no way to fix it. I hope you all find happiness in Other World, I'll never forget you._

He brought himself to his feet and looked up towards the sky, wiping the tears from his eyes. It was time to figure out what he was going to do for the rest of his life on this world. The first order of business would be to find the basic necessities, food and shelter. While it was true that he would probably be able to find a wooded area and live on his own, that wasn't a favorable option for a multitude of reasons. The first of which being that he knew next to nothing about the world he now resided on. If it was Earth, he wouldn't have thought twice about building a house on his own, but that was because he knew the landscape, how to survive, and exactly what all the dangers would be. On this world he didn't know if that knowledge would translate, so for that reason alone he decided living on his own wouldn't be an option until he learned more about Remnant.

Which brought another thought to mind. How _would_ he go about learning more of this world's secrets. He could try and find a library to read up on it, and he had just flown from what looked to be a reasonably sized city. It would only make sense for him to go back there, and he had already met four of its inhabitants. If they were still around, he could ask them for more information, and possibly ask them if they knew of a place to stay.

 _Alright, so I have my plan. I'll go back to that city...what was it called again, Vale? I think that's it...I'll go back to Vale, find myself a library, and start to le-_

At the last moment, Gohan noticed a presence coming from behind him and rolled to the left, just in time for him to dodge a strange creature taking a slash at him with its claws. He immediately got back to his feet and assessed the threat, panicked because he hadn't sensed _any_ ki signatures around him. He still couldn't, yet in front of him stood a beast that looked like something out of a nightmare.

It appeared to be an animal that walked around on all fours, with fur that was as black as the night sky. The face had no such fur though, it looked as though it was made from bone. Its fangs were sharp, and its eyes glowed a menacing shade of red. From its limbs and back jutted many spikes of the same bony material, completing the terrifying look.

The beast simply stood there with its head tilted, as a low growl escaped its throat. It seemed to be judging how to best tear Gohan limb from limb. Normally the saiyan wouldn't have been worried, he'd been able to take down dinosaurs since he was 5. However, what unnerved him was the fact that he was _still_ unable to sense any ki from the monster standing before him. It had snuck up on him while he was distracted, and had almost landed a hit on him. He still knew nothing of this world, or of the threats it presented, and he was not going to take any chances. No more mistakes.

As those menacing red eyes looked him over once more, the beast stood up on its hind legs and howled. Gohan was confused for a moment, but when he saw about fifteen more of the same species pop out from the treeline, he realized what was happening. It was calling more to the area, the pack closing in on fresh meat. He turned around to find about twenty more closing in on him from the opposite direction. They had him surrounded, there was no way to go.

Well...not quite surrounded.

Soon the beasts broke into a charge, as they all began a stampede with intent to kill. The saiyan smirked and dropped into a horse stance, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his power, his white aura of energy forming around him. When the beasts were within ten feet of him, Gohan shouted and pushed his arms out to each side, letting go an incredibly powerful kiai wave that blew all of his attackers away.

With that, he took to the air and started blasting away at every one of those beasts he could see. Blast after blast of ki left his palms, and after a minute or two there was so much smoke that he couldn't see the ground anymore. Which was a problem, considering that he couldn't sense their ki. He took a moment to let the smoke clear, and by the time it did there was nothing but destroyed landscape left. Gohan couldn't be sure whether or not he'd actually killed them, they would have had plenty of time to run away while the smoke had obscured his view.

He shook his head. _It doesn't matter anyway, they won't be a problem as long as I'm in the sky. What the hell_ was _that though? I couldn't sense their energy at all, how is that even possible!? Whatever, like I said it doesn't matter right now. I just need to get back to Vale so I can learn more about this world, and I'll probably find the answers about what those things are too._

Gohan took a moment to try and sense the energy of the people in the city where he'd just come from. When he locked onto it, he began flying off in that direction, intent on finding the answers to his questions.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me put my fruit stand back together, I really appreciate it!"

"Not a problem sir, we were happy to help. It's the least we could do."

Team JNPR had spent the past hour trying to help repair some of the damage done by the arrival of Gohan. Pyrrha still couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that he had come from another dimension, it was all so strange. How was that even possible? A question well worth asking, but one of many it seemed she'd never receive the answer to unless they were to cross paths again.

She turned back to her teammates. "Alright, good job everyone. We've done as much as we can here, we should leave the rest to the police."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "Pyrrha is right, we need to get back to Beacon soon. Reporting this to Ozpin should probably be our first stop. Then I need to get some rest, before the craziness of what just happened ruins my relaxing day!"

The other three chuckled at this, and the group started walking towards the airship station once again. Before they could make it around the corner though, they heard a shout from behind them.

"What the hell is that up there in the sky? It looks like someone's flying over here!"

All four members of team JNPR turned around to search the skyline for the person they assumed it to be, and sure enough within a few seconds Nora shouted out, "Look over there, it's Gohan again!"

The mysterious boy was rapidly approaching their location, and soon he came to a stop above them and dropped down to the ground. It was clear to Pyrrha that something serious had happened in the hour he'd been gone. There weren't many changes in his appearance, but those that he did have were obvious indicators of the kind of situation he was in. His eyes were red, so she assumed he'd been crying, and his overall expression looked far more troubled than before. If he had come back to them after saying he needed to go back to his home, she could only guess that he'd been unsuccessful and was returning due to the fact that he had nowhere to go and was at least somewhat comfortable talking to them. She already knew these things to be true, but decided to let him tell them on his own.

Tentatively, she spoke a soft greeting to him. "Hello again, Gohan. Is everything alright?"

His attempted neutral expression turned to a frown. "Well, I might be here on Remnant for longer than I thought. I wasn't able to figure out how to return to my own dimension, so I guess I'm stuck here. Normally I'd just go out and live on my own, but I don't know what dangers this world holds, so I'd rather not risk it. I was wondering if you knew of somewhere I could go, or someone I could talk to so I can learn more about Remnant. I also need a place to stay for the time being, but I have no money obviously. I'm sorry to keep causing you trouble like this, and if you don't want to help me I'd understand." Gohan bowed deeply to team JNPR, and it seemed he would stay that way until one of them responded.

Jaune took the lead on this front. "It's fine Gohan, we'd be glad to help you. From what I can tell you seem like a pretty nice guy, and if I was somehow dropped into a random new place with no way to get back home, I would hope the locals were nice enough to at least point me in the right direction. I think we have just the person you're looking for, but you'll have to follow us back to school. Our headmaster, Professor Ozpin, will probably want to meet you, and he can answer most of your questions too. Sound good?"

It didn't take long for him to nod in agreement. "Yeah, that's fine by me. Not like I have anywhere else to be I guess. Thank you for helping me out guys."

"It's not a problem Gohan, I'm actually glad you returned. I know you may not wish to speak to us right now about your world, I am unaware of what occurred and so I can't tell if the memories would be painful or not. However, if you do end up staying, I would very much enjoy talking with you. After all, it's not everyday that you get an opportunity to speak with a person from another dimension." She gave her brightest smile to the boy, then turned on her heel and began to walk. "Come on everyone, we need to move quickly if we're going to make the next airship!"

For the next ten or so minutes, they walked in relative silence. Every so often Nora and Ren would have small side conversations, considering that it was impossible for the orange haired girl to stay silent for long periods of time. Other than that though, the walk was peaceful, with Pyrrha leading the way and the other four following closely behind. The airship ride back was mostly the same, although Gohan tried to stop and take a look at the different parts of the ship multiple times out of curiosity.

Once they returned to Beacon Academy, they made their way to Professor Ozpin's office immediately. Every time Pyrrha looked at Gohan over her shoulder, the boy seemed in awe of every feature of the school, almost as if he'd never seen one before. _Which, now that I think about it, is entirely possible. I really know next to nothing about him._

Pretty soon they were on their way up the elevator that led to the headmaster's office. Jaune had called ahead to Professor Goodwitch and told her the situation, and as expected they were told to come speak with Ozpin as soon as they returned. Now as the doors opened, they could see that Ozpin and Goodwitch were waiting patiently for them, and the five young warriors entered the room.

Both professors stood to greet their new arrivals, and Ozpin was the first to speak. "Hello Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, thank you for coming. And who might you be?"

The young man bowed. "My name is Son Gohan, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A faint hint of a smile played on the lips of the grey haired man. "Likewise. Now, I understand you have some things you'd wish to discuss with me, but please sit down first. I'd like to hear team JNPR's report on the events of the past few hours, then I will dismiss them and speak with you privately." Gohan nodded his head, and with that Ozpin began his questioning of the students.

After they had relayed all the information they'd learned through the encounter to the professors, Ozpin hummed in thought. "Well, this is certainly an...interesting development. Thank you for sharing this information with us, I believe we can take things on our own from here. Your assistance is no longer required. Team JNPR, you are dismissed."

As Pyrrha got up to leave, she took one last look at the young man they'd brought in. "Good luck, Gohan. I hope you're able to find whatever it is you're looking for. Don't hesitate to ask us for help again."

With that, the four members of team JNPR piled into the elevator, and as the doors closed they could only hear Ozpin's opening line.

"Now, Son Gohan. I believe we have _many_ things to discuss."

* * *

 _Well, he's certainly not wrong. But I'm not sure how much I want to tell him just yet. Obviously he already knows I'm from another dimension due to what JNPR said, but the only ability he knows I possess is that of flight. I can't seem to get a read on his intentions, I guess I'll just have to play this by ear._

"Yes, I believe we do. As you know, I have nowhere to go, none of your currency, no knowledge of this world, and no way to get back home as of now. However, I doubt I'll ever be able to find a way back, as the circumstances under which I got here are beyond my understanding. Your students told me that you'd be able to help me with most of my problems, but I assume your next questions will be directed towards learning more about me in an effort to discern what kind of person I am and what my intentions are. I will answer whatever questions I feel comfortable with, and I'll have a few for you myself. Does that sound agreeable?"

The silver haired man seemed to think about this for a moment, then nodded his head. "Yes I believe that will be fine. Now, as for my questions…" He leaned towards Gohan. "How did you come to our world? I understand from the prior explanation my students gave me that you entered through a portal, but how was said portal created?"

Gohan figured he could answer that question while being relatively honest. "I was fighting the most terrifying being I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, a beast known as Majin Buu. From the limited knowledge I have of him, Buu is evil incarnate, and I mean that quite literally. He has been around since the beginning of time, and was recently awoken by a dark wizard named Babidi. Ever since then he has been going on a rampage, destroying practically everything on my planet. He's wiped out nearly the entire population, and prior to my disappearance, there were only six people left alive including myself. I'm sure that they've all died at this point though, since I was the only person powerful enough to put a stop to that monster." He balled his fists and clenched his teeth, trying to keep his anger under control. "I had a chance to kill him, but I failed. As I was about to deliver the finishing blow, he got angry and ripped open a hole in space, which I was sucked into. After that I ended up on your world, and you know the rest." He decided to leave the part out where he yelled like a fool for half an hour, and then cried like a child.

Ozpin's expression was still surprisingly neutral, but his eyes told Gohan that he was listening intently and judging his every word. He leaned back in his chair once again. "I see...that's incredibly unfortunate. I'm sorry for all the pain you've endured. The monster you described is something we can discuss later if you're willing, but for now I'd like to focus on another aspect of what you said. You were fighting this monster, which would lead me to believe you are a warrior, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm a martial artist. What about it?"

A small smile appeared on the professor's face. "From what I gather, if you were able to stand up to this beast, you must be very powerful. It just so happens that we are constantly in need of new fighters to help defend our people from the creatures of Grimm. I may have an offer for you that will suit both of our needs, but first you may ask any questions you have of me."

Gohan had one immediately. "Creatures of Grimm? What are those? Are they those black furred monsters that tried to attack me earlier?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "So you've already come into contact with them? Well then, I can spare you the physical description, but know that there are many more species of Grimm than the ones you saw today. If I had to take a guess, you likely saw either Beowolves or Ursai, they are the most common in the areas outside of the city. As for what the Grimm are, they are creatures of destruction and malice. They are living, but lack a soul, and they are drawn to negative emotions. The stronger those negative emotions are, the more Grimm will come. They have been around since the dawn of mankind, and are our eternal enemies. We are unaware of their origins, or how to stop them from appearing. The best we can do is continue to fight them off. That is why we train warriors to protect our people, in fact you've already met four of them. Beacon Academy is no ordinary establishment, it is a combat school designed to train the future Hunters and Huntresses of this world to protect mankind from the Grimm. Does that answer your question?"

Gohan took a moment to absorb the information. _So that explains why I wasn't able to sense the Grimm that attacked me, they don't have souls so they can't possibly have ki to detect!_

"Yes, thank you sir. As for my other questions, well I don't really know where to even start. If I'm going to be living on Remnant I need to learn as much as I can."

The silver haired professor leaned towards Gohan. "I believe I may have a solution to your problems, if you'd like to hear it." Gohan nodded, and with that he continued to speak. "As I told you, this is a combat school. However, we don't only teach our students how to fight, it also acts as a normal school. Of course, most of the classes are based around combat, but there are ones you may find interesting such as History and Grimm Studies. What I'm trying to say, is that I would welcome the opportunity to have you here as a student. However, if that doesn't suit your needs, we are always in the market for new assistant combat instructors." He gestured to the blonde haired teacher, who had been silent so far. "Professor Goodwitch does a lovely job running the class herself, however I'm sure the extra pair of hands would be appreciated. I can also assure you a relatively good salary, which would help with your money situation. So, what do you say, Son Gohan?"

The saiyan hadn't been sure what to expect going into this conversation, but it certainly wasn't this. _A teacher, or a student? Well, one thing is for sure, either way I would be able to solve all of my problems in one fell swoop. But which is better? If I'm a teacher, sure I can get money, but I'll have to do all of my learning in my free time, as well as deal with students and the stress of the job. If I'm only a student, I just need to keep up with my schoolwork, which shouldn't be too hard. My mother has basically prepared me for this my entire life, I think I'll be fine. I guess it's decided then._

"Professor Ozpin, I would be honored if you'd take me in as a student at Beacon Academy."

The man smiled once more. "I'm glad to hear it Gohan. I hope that we are able to help you find your way in this world. There's one more thing I'd like to make you aware of though. In our school, each student is assigned one peer as their partner, and each partner group is paired with another to make a team of four. This was done during initiation at the beginning of the year though, and seeing as you will be entering late, I cannot give you a partner or a team normally. You will be your own one man team, and will not have a partner. However, what I can do is assign you to be escorted by another team, essentially making you an unofficial member. May I ask how old are you Gohan?"

"I'm seventeen years old sir."

"Ahh good, that's perfect. This means I can fit you in with team JNPR as your escort, you're the same age as the rest of the first year students. Is that alright with you? I'd assume it will be an easier adjustment since you've already met them."

Gohan smiled for the first time since he'd gotten to Beacon. "Yes sir, that would be wonderful. Thank you again for the opportunity."

"No thanks is necessary. Now, it's getting late and I'm sure you're tired considering what you've been through today. I will arrange for you to be given a new scroll, a few sets of uniforms, school supplies, and whatever combat gear you require in the morning. Your first day of class will be on Monday, which is the day after tomorrow. " He turned to the blonde once again. "Professor Goodwitch, would you show Gohan to one of our spare dorm rooms?"

"Certainly Professor Ozpin. Please follow me Mr. Son." The blonde professor started walking towards the elevator.

With that, Gohan rose from his seat and bid his new headmaster farewell, then followed Professor Goodwitch into the elevator. As the doors shut, he could see Ozpin looking out from his windows at the moon, which Gohan had only just noticed was cracked into many smaller pieces on its right side. How could it have possibly ended up that way? This was one of the many mysteries which Gohan hoped to find the answers to on his new journey at Beacon Academy.

Gohan facepalmed as he realized that in his excitement he'd forgotten to ask one crucial question. "Hey, Professor Goodwitch...how much food do you guys serve around here?"

* * *

 **So...this chapter...I hate it with all my heart and soul.**

 **I wouldn't be a very good salesman, would I?**

 **Seriously though, I don't like this chapter. Not because it sucks, I think I wrote it relatively well. It's obviously not my best work, but it's passable. I focused most of my efforts on helping with Power Within this week, so I had little to no time for working on this. Ozpin's talk with Gohan definitely could have been fleshed out more, but I was kind of creatively drained after the PW chapter. I could have waited to release this, but I figured it wasn't worth waiting a week for minor improvement. I'd rather just move on to the next chapter and get you guys closer to the good stuff.**

 **My main problem is that there's not enough happening in this chapter, it's kind of a "get from point A to point B" kind of situation, and I find that to be boring. I was having huge writers block trying to figure out an interesting way to get around the boring crap, so I think it reflected in a product that wasn't totally up to my own standards. If I find something boring, I'd assume you all found it boring too, and I apologize for that.**

 **Realistically the only things that happened in this chapter were Gohan's pity party, him meeting the Grimm, and Ozpin's offers. Speaking of which, I am making Gohan kind of a debbie downer here, but that's the point. It's always been in his character to be sort of a crybaby, and in this situation it's kind of warranted. Everyone he knows and loves is dead, at least that's what he assumes, who wouldn't want to cry if that was their reality? I promise he won't be constantly sad and emo, but it will factor into his personality for quite some time.**

 **Now, time to get to the review responses!**

* * *

 **SaintMichael95: Thank you, I will try to update as frequently as I can but I make no promises. While I won't be nerfing Gohan here, I do disagree on your stance about the point of writing crossovers. That's a whole other conversation though which I won't get into here. **

**Dralcorn: Already said this to you in PM, but I'll put it here too in case anyone else is confused. In this story Gohan is aware of how Buu and Gotenks escaped the HTC. It's never explicitly stated in DBZ that he DOESN'T know, so I just imagine him having the conversation with Piccolo after Buu blows himself up and they were catching up on what happened to each other. Gohan is intelligent enough to realize what happened. He didn't have enough time to react to what Buu did, but after he got sucked into the portal he understood what had occurred.**

 **X3runner: Thank you for the compliment! Gohan at this point believes that Earth is likely destroyed, and there is nothing left for him in his home dimension. Since all of his potential is already unlocked, he won't train to get stronger, but simply to keep up his strength. I won't focus on scenes like that too much in the story though, just assume it goes on in the background. He may very well train others though. IF Gohan ever goes SSJ, which would be useless and purely for aesthetics since Elder Kai unlocked his potential, it will look like regular SSJ and not Rose**

 **gokumystic02: Thanks for the support, I'll do my best!**

 **Gold 1992: Already discussed with you in PM, thanks for the tips!**

 **SomeOne Random: Thanks for the review! He can still go SSJ, it would just be a total waste of power to do so. Normally I would say no to this, but considering that Gohan has gone SSJ in Super, Toriyama muddied the waters on fact or fiction. So I can do whatever I want :)**

 **Gojosin: Thanks man! Also, I agree that there's something more to it, which is why Gohan can't. I think Buu did it by accident, but Gotenks is a prodigy and was able to replicate it just by seeing it. Gohan didn't see it happen, so he couldn't possibly know how to do it. **

**Sid89: Thanks man! I'm glad you liked Buu's perspective, it was fun for me to do. Sorry if everything seems rushed, I don't think this chapter will have helped that viewpoint. I promise things will slow down soon.**

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. I'll try to get another chapter out before Christmas, but if I can't, then Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it!**


End file.
